


Little Bit of Loser in Us

by PunkFairyLights



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, F/M, Human AU, i mean hiveswap already pulled me back into the hell that is homestuck, i wrote this in eighth grade and was like you know what why not rewrite it, solnep - Freeform, why not cement it with a shitty fanfic about my old otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkFairyLights/pseuds/PunkFairyLights
Summary: Sollux wakes up somewhere he shouldn't be and realizes hes ultimately fucked.





	Little Bit of Loser in Us

**Author's Note:**

> aka that college au i wrote in eighth grade because i wanted a college au solnep but also a splash of friends cause i was weird and liked to steal from tv tropes
> 
> why can't i escape this fanfic or just homestuck itself. it's been four years. help me.

Fuck that light is bright ==>

You are not entirely sure how long you've been conscious, or if you're even completely conscious at the moment.

What you do know is you're getting a splitting migraine and the sun burning your retinas through your eyelids is not helping. 

 

Open your eyes and Glare at the Sun ==>

Too late, you already are. This really isn't helping with the burning your eyes thought you had earlier.

 

Name this lanky mess ==>

This lanky mess will let your annoying ass know he already has a very suitable name, though admittedly it's fairly unusual.

This mess's name is Solluxander*(1) "Sollux" Captor, a certified genius with computers, a 3rd year at the local college, and despite the burning eyes is surprisingly comfy in bed. 

Suspiciously comfy, since his cheap ass bought his mattress used. The window is also letting in light, something your window has been unable to do since you took that thing of duct tape to it and then taped a sheet over that section of the wall. Which leaves you with two options. Either you crashed in Ff's guest room after getting totally hammered, or she snuck in and tried to force you to do the whole "self-improvement bullshit"*(2). Yeah, your just gonna assume Ff redid her guest room and you passed out.

==> turn away from the sun ((and switch to third person))

Not a terrible idea. Sollux does this and nestles into the bed further when something stops him. There's someone else in here with him. Someone he knows and has known since they were children. Someone he's not specifically close with, but well enough for this to be really fucking awkward. Especially now that he's realized she seems to be missing some clothes under that sheet. And now that he thinks of it so is he. If this really is Ff's guest room she's gonna strangle him.

The other body seems to be in deep sleep which Sollux is definitely grateful. He's stuck in the same place for a moment, his mind trying to fight off the thoughts of this being who it is but nothing can refute the evidence in front of him, from her short bleached hair to the scar on her lip, to the fucking blue hat half stuffed under her pillow. 

Yep, it's Nepeta Leijon, Huntress, roleplayer, fellow student at the local college, and now possibly ex-one-night stand now that some of the memories from last night are starting to come back to him. 

And you can't even entertain the thoughts of sleeping with her again because if her super buff horse fucker of a best friend doesn't kill you first, then surely your best friend and her stepbrother will. 

Just thinking about what those two will do to him makes Sollux quickly get out of the bed, and yup he's naked. He quickly looks around for his clothing and thankfully his boxers and glasses are within reach. In fact, he's barely set his glasses on his head when there's a quick movement and a loud thump of something falling. 

Nepeta pulls the blanket over her and tries to use the bed between the two.

she whispers to herself, eyes wide "fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck."*(3)

"hey." Sollux replies, awkwardly.

"hi." She gives him a once over and Sollux can't help but feel his cheeks flush, "so last night..." she swallows unsure. 

"latht niight" he repeats. he struggles with the "s" a bit more then usual. jesus, this is one of the most awkward morning after experiences he's ever had.

"we don't tell anyone?" she asks, her cheeks are red. 

"good plan, except ii get the feeliing buffy the horthe fucker will find out." theres a sarcastic tinge to his voice to try to take back a little control. she seems annoyed at the comment about her best friend. 

"equius won't do anything, but i will if you call him that again."

"your not denying it."

"denying what? that your a jerk and should leave my home?" she throws a shirt at him, and hits him dead in the chest before falling to the floor

"calm down purrinceth. let me find the retht of my clotheth firtht." she glares, but leaves him to look on his own as she grabs something from one of the many piles and pulls on some random clothes.

Sollux turns and gives her some privacy scanning the piles for his stuff. Theres some light padding on the floor and she shoves some pants and into his hand. 

"Your shirt should be around here somewhere. Find it and get out" she mumbles before leaving the room.

It's not till she's gone till he realizes he'd been holding his breath.

Switch ==>

Nepeta makes it down the hall without looking back, and that in itself is a miracle.

As much as an ass he could be, she knew he wasn't always terrible. He just got grouchy like Equius. She could also admit that her sorta friend was someone she thought was somewhat cute.

But thinking someone's kinda cute can in no way prepare you for waking up with them standing next to your bed in their underwear. 

Her memories from last night are hazy, but pleasant. Really pleasant. So fucking pleasant that she can't help but peek down the hall again once she's at the end of it, and see him still looking at where she'd been a moment ago.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i do this
> 
>  
> 
> im sorry its terrible 
> 
> this was my otp years ago and i may or may not have started shipping it outta spite cause my best friend was a hardcore shove it in your face katnep shipper and i was like i dont know i like davekat and she got furious and was like well fuk you ima ship my sign with the shipper girl.
> 
> also this is mostly finished and has a sequal somewhere that half finished called water under the bridge. i may redo that two 
> 
> god its late
> 
> *(1) hussie said somewhere thats his name. i'll find the link later   
> *(2) self improvement is not bullshit, sollux is just really negetative. you can always try to better yourself but please don't try to take that to the extremes either cause that can also really hurt you.   
> *(3) there should be about 33 u's there. cause she does the :33 face


End file.
